Террария вики:Chat/Logs/14 December 2014
01:08 кто со мной по сетке 01:25 <12Doctor who> Всем привет 01:27 <12Doctor who> Актив зашкаливает 01:28 тут только три чела 01:28 так что 01:30 Посетите мой стрим, кому не лень хд 01:50 Вау, у вас весело. 01:50 Я тоже так хочу. 02:04 всем прива 02:05 кто онлайн в чате? 02:08 Я 02:08 го по сетки? 02:08 ip скину host открыт 02:09 Не хочу по сетке 02:09 а что7 02:10 В сингл играю 02:11 ns cтенку плоти убивал 02:12 Убивал 02:13 а те над чтот продать?отдать?обменять? 02:14 Нет, я считаю это нечестно хд 02:16 а мне продашь мне ща формы ключей нужны и адамантит немного 02:16 Нету, даже если бы были не продал 02:18 ты играешь с мая и у тебя нет адамантита? я 6 дней уже играю крылья фей есть и адамантитовый бур со шлемом 02:19 Я же на новом мире играю, дружок 02:21 мне кажется что у тебя либо терраия старая либо ты не умеешь создавать серверы и что у тебя порты вообще ЗАКРЫТЫ???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Sloofy21 02:22 Хех 02:23 Я играю с 2011 года, ни разу не обновлял Террарию, а интернет у меня через медный провод проведен 02:23 тоесть пиратская версия 02:23 ну да 02:34 фсем привет 02:34 Мсе спс 02:36 Здравствуй 02:51 Привет 02:53 Кхм...Не в тему, но..посоветуйте какие-нибудь игры для PSP. Только у меня на карте всего 2 гигабайта... 02:57 ? 02:57 "зевает" Спать что-то хочется... 02:58 God Of War 02:58 Поставь 03:13 Хи сем 03:13 Валва, Киллера, Глеш не наблюдалось? 03:15 Были. 03:33 Кто? 03:33 из них 03:34 Оба 03:34 я назвал 3 имени -_- 03:38 Значит трое 03:39 Люди, кто есть? 03:40 Z 03:40 Я 03:42 Помоги плиз 03:42 Я когда пытаюсь аватарку поставить мне пишет We're sorry, there was an error processing your request. Please try again later. 03:44 лол 03:44 яя хз 03:44 Жаль ((( 03:45 Но всё равно спасибо 03:45 Может быть слишком много весит картинка 03:46 На английской комьюнити смени аватарку. 03:46 * The Friendly Terrarian сделал сальто. 03:47 Привет! 03:48 хай 03:50 Ребят, я придумал идею для Викию. 03:50 Выкладывай. 03:51 Короче, я придумал новый дизайн чата. 03:51 Можете помоч советом ? 03:52 Там короче мы создаём персонажа можно человека, киборга, дракона, да хоть угодно! 03:52 И у каждого вики - есть свой мир. 03:53 fuhh 03:53 В правой стороне чат, а остальное мир. 03:53 То есть там эмоций, могут ходить. 03:53 Можем 03:53 После убийства стены плоти,заражение начало очень быстро разрастаться,у меня заражение находится с обоих сторон мира,и под домом,как долго я смогу играть,пока заражение не слишком сильно разрастется ? 03:53 Ниэт. 03:54 (под домом я всё обезопасил) 03:54 Нет. 03:54 Очиститель надо. 03:54 Слишком муторно,как долго я смогу жить спокойно без очистителя ? 03:54 (в игровых днях) 03:54 Пыль? 03:55 Ах, да! Как моя идея? 03:55 Хороша,но я её не доконца понял 03:55 Так сколько дней ? 03:56 То есть моя идея с новым дизайном чата - хорошая? 03:56 Да,так вы ответите на мой вопрос ? 03:56 Жить ты сможешь бесконечно 03:56 А нипы вот уйдут 03:56 Не уйдут 03:57 Если не уйдут, в чем беда?... 03:57 Я всю территорию вокруго дома обезопасил,и поставил не заражаем блок 03:57 Беда в том,что я не хочу,что-бы мой мир превратился в огроменный кусок чёрного противного (...) 03:58 Так примерно сколько игровых дней мой мир будет заражаться ? 03:58 Понятия не имею 03:59 Ок 03:59 Отправить в Викию? 03:59 Смотря на сколько уже заражен 03:59 Эту идею с дизайном! 03:59 19 % 03:59 Да,отправь 03:59 Кстати,а вы не знаете что скажет Дриада,когда весь мир будет заражён на 100 % ? 04:01 и 2% мира святыми землями 04:01 Окей! 04:02 Каждые 3-4 игровых дня заражается на + 2 % 04:03 Ну вот сам и посчитай 04:06 У вас была такая ситуация :Нашел я в данже зелье случайной телепортации,и оно телепортировало меня в место,где было 6 золотых сундуков,в подземных джунглях,под святым биомом...В общем я там получил очень много ценного лута,я даже когда в первый раз увидел такое количество сундуков,подумал что половина из них подажатели,а оказались все настоящими... 04:07 ? 04:08 Была у вас такая ситуация ? 04:09 Что будет если мир заражен на 100? 04:10 Абуза будет. 04:10 ? 04:10 Он будет ужасно выглядеть,и повсюду будут пожиратели летать... 04:11 Что-бы вы предпочли видеть в вашем мире - искажение,или кримсон ? 04:15 Нет. 04:15 Что нет ? 04:16 ? 04:26 Я бы не хотел видеть полностью заражённый мир. 04:26 Я тебя спрашиваю,что-бы ты бы хотел увидеть в своём мире- кримсон или искажение (не полностью) 04:33 Нет. 04:34 Что нет ? Я тебя спрашиваю,что тебе больше нравится - искажение или кримсон ? 04:35 Ку всем 04:36 Прив 04:37 Как дела? 04:38 Норм 04:43 Мне нравится Кримсон. 04:45 А мне нет,в кримсоне слишком мрачная и пугающая обстановка,такое чувство,что весь кримзон состоит из плоти... 04:49 Он и состоит из плоти. 04:51 Кхэ, вечно-молчащий-парень, незнакомый участник, отсутствующий незнакомый учасник, существо неопределённого пола (а вдруг мотоциклист?!), кто-то, и... еще кто-то. 04:53 Привет, Уилсон! 04:55 Здравия желаю Уилсон ! 04:56 А ты кто? О_о 04:56 Привет, Террариан) 04:56 Человек :D 04:57 =D 04:57 Называй меня торговцом земли 04:58 Или огненно-красным слизнем 04:59 Сколько ты играешь в террарию ? 04:59 Года 2. 04:59 8 дней,но дом уже как 1 год 05:00 и чуть выше знания чем у нуба 05:01 А я не знаю. 05:01 Скинешь скрин дома ? 05:01 Ищу части компьютера, а потом их куплю и сделаю мощный, игровой комп. 05:02 May the blocks be with you 05:02 Мне очень понравилась фраза: "Да прибудет с тобой гель!" 05:02 Кому нравится музыка Плантеры? 05:02 Мне,но плантера -НЕТ 05:03 Какой по вашему мнению самый сложный босс - Мой - Герцог рыброн 05:03 Герц, Плантера и Лунар 05:04 Лунар-то тут при чём? 05:04 Ваш любимый моб - Мой - Подражатель под видом адского сундука 05:04 Вдруг он будет сложным. 05:05 Мне Тактический скелет, Скелет-снайпер, Паладин и Капитан Пиратов. 05:05 Мой любимый босс - Король слизней 05:05 Мой Плантера и Голем. 05:07 Лично я их не люблю, а насилую. 05:07 Любимая броня - броня разработчика (имя не помню) 05:09 Грибная броня. 05:09 Любимая броня - соловьиная броня =D 05:09 Мы тут не про скайрим :D 05:09 Из Террарий -__- 05:10 В скайриме моя люимая броня - Двемерская 05:10 В моде есть =) 05:10 Я её и нарисовал =D 05:11 Как думаете,кто-нибудь когда-нибудь создаст мод на террарию на Five Nightes At Fraddys ? 05:11 Я. 05:11 Скинь скрин брони соловьиной в Террарии 05:11 В свой мод Plasma Mod 05:11 Ну и когда ? :) 05:11 Когда комп будет. 05:11 Но идея моя. 05:12 Мод:Tremor Mod 05:12 Стоит на букве "Т" с соловьиным мечом. 05:12 Этот весь мод ты создал ? 05:13 Задумчивый. 05:13 Не-а. 05:13 Я спрайтовал. 05:13 Рисовал текстурки) 05:13 Было-бы круто,если-бы разработчики добавили бы то,что-бы из подарков иногда выподала бы маска Доге 05:13 (без модов 05:14 Ага. 05:14 15 шёлка - всего ничего =) 05:15 У меня будут маски из Hotline Miami. 05:15 Кто-нибудь,создайте модельку с текстурами к Five Nights At Freddys 05:16 Окей, Уилсон! У тебя дело! 05:17 ? 05:17 Потом в мод Tremor Mod добавь как одежду с бонусом к полному сету - Можно видеть в темноте) 05:17 Создать текстуры Цыпы, Лиса, Фрэдди... 05:18 Это к Алексею. 05:18 Одежду я только рисую =) 05:18 А код пишу не я. 05:18 Это я добавлю мод аниматроников! 05:18 Ну тогда просто модельку нарисовать) 05:18 Я их придумал! 05:18 =\ 05:18 Можете дать Сылку на Алексея 05:18 НЕТ ! 05:19 Zadum4ivii 05:19 Это я их придумал как мод для террарии 1 месяц назад 05:19 Это его никнэйм. 05:19 :( 05:19 Только в том как создовать моды не разбираюсь... 05:19 Все таки это не моя идея.... 05:19 Сейчас я занят идеальным спрайтом рыцарсой брони. 05:20 Агась :) 05:20 * The Friendly Terrarian пошёл в закат, с 05:20 * The Friendly Terrarian пошёл в закат с грустной лицой. 05:20 * С грустным лицом 05:20 Только хотел написать ! 05:20 Это не моя и*ым 05:20 Да блин! 05:20 *ым 05:21 Это не моя идея про аниматроников..... :( 05:21 * The Friendly Terrarian перезарядил револьвер. 05:22 У меня секретов нет: аниматроников придумали давным-давно, в далёком царстве разработчики Пять ночей с Фрэдди.... 05:22 Я про мод. 05:22 А разработчик - один! 05:22 =0 05:23 Какой ваш любимый аниматроник ? Мой - Заяц 05:24 Мой тоже, но без половины головы. 05:24 * The Friendly Terrarian достал меч и резал себе руку. 05:24 То есть руку. 05:24 Без себе. 05:24 Ага,короч я афк на 20 минут-иду с собакой глять) 05:24 И отрезал себе сруку* 05:24 Что-ж порежу свою руку. 05:25 сруку* 05:25 Чёрт! Больно!!! 05:25 Поломанный гитарист с целой гитарой 05:25 * The Friendly Terrarian дальше режит. 05:25 Оо 05:25 Ага ) Сруку та порезать :D 05:26 * The Friendly Terrarian разрезал руку. 05:26 о.о 05:26 Спасите!!! 05:27 сруку* 05:27 Привет. 05:27 Зачем я разрезал свою руку...! 05:27 Привет. 05:27 Надо-же ! 05:27 Првиеть. 05:27 Я оживил руку! 05:28 "Вольт-казёл!" - Some14u 05:28 Я её управляю. 05:28 Я не тебе! 05:28 Не возможно. 05:28 Оказывается на аве The Friendly Terrarian на аве изображен аниматроник ! 05:28 *Думает что делать, ведь нечего делать* 05:28 Да. 05:28 А у меня... 05:28 Пыль и песок с силой хлестали одинокую фигуру, бредущую по останкам цивилизации. Рунный плащ развевался и хлопал на ветру, словно огромные крылья. Подняв голову и закрыв рукой глаза, дабы уберечь их от пыли, фигура заметила надвигающуюся на неё стену песка. Повертев головой в поисках лучшего места для укрытия от песчаной бури, она двинулась к большому, наиболее уцелевшему, библиотечному зданию. С трудом открыв прогнившие двери, она вытащила из кобуры пистолет с тактическим фонарем и провела им в поисках опасности по темному помещению. Не заметив ничего подозрительного, фигура шагнула внутрь и захлопнула за собой дверь. По дереву тут же застучали песчинки. 05:28 Спойлер нового рассказа. 05:28 Он не мой. 05:29 Что за рассказ ? Дашь ссылку ? 05:29 Кто у меня на аве? 05:29 Спойлер нового рассказа. 05:29 ССылку не дам. 05:29 Его еще в сети НЕТ. 05:29 Кто у меня на аве? 05:29 Какой-то адский рыцарь 05:29 Меня буд-то тут нету 05:29 Эмм 05:29 Адский?! 05:29 Это шутка? 05:29 Как-же мне вернуть руку! 05:30 Она-же... Разрезана! 05:30 Рука планирует востание 05:30 Восстание* 05:30 А кто ? 05:30 Это невозможно! 05:30 срука* 05:31 А кто тогда у тебя на аве ? 05:31 Король Лич, Артас, Нер зул, Король Мёртвых 05:31 Ок 05:31 Всё в 1 05:31 И вопящая душа 05:31 Ок 05:31 У нас тут шпион... ПОНИ! 05:31 ОМГ 05:31 Протез надо сделать. 05:32 Msi1 05:32 Ок,я афк на 15 минут 05:32 Ты меня раздражаешь...(точнее ава) 05:32 Фигассе 05:32 Я ? 05:33 Это существо неопределённого пола. Неуданая шутка: возможно, мотоциклист(ка). 05:33 Мси. 05:33 Я тут подумал, и решил, что я без вас не могу жить <3 05:33 Мда... 05:33 Ага. 05:34 Как тебя зовут, Тунец? 05:34 Вася Пупкин 05:35 =\ 05:36 Да лат-но!? 05:37 чо где все? 05:38 Это то чувство, когда тебе дали в официальной группе террарии (вк) права администратора :3 05:38 Теперь я за группой слежу :3 05:38 Тута, посан. 05:38 <3 05:39 АйсТерра, а что не так с авой? 05:39 Она опять сломалась? 05:40 Он умчался. 05:40 Да блин 05:41 Оо 05:42 Привет 05:42 Что-то в лесу здохло. 05:42 Привет. 05:42 Что-то большое. Медведь, например. Или даже целая семья медведей... 05:42 Опять помехи в голове! 05:42 * The Friendly Terrarian выпил лекарство. 05:43 18 защиты, рука зомби, кинжал на цепи, сюрикены, гранаты, серебряный лук, рыба-меч, арена (100 блоков) с кострами... 05:43 Глаз Ктулху завалю? 05:43 Фух! Помехи как в Слендере. 05:43 Да. 05:44 Как сложно за группой следить 99((( 05:45 Жаль что не сделали Лего Террарию. 05:45 ужс9999 05:45 я умпру пахож 05:45 жопа коея 05:46 Майнкрафт сделали, а Терру нет. 05:46 мся астуствуит 05:46 Мсяшка <3 05:46 <3 05:46 Конечно завалишь. 05:46 Van live <3 05:46 Ты девушка? 05:46 Как два пальца об асфальт. 05:46 Не. 05:46 Он поцык. 05:46 Я не тебе. 05:46 Суровый хентайщик. 05:46 я гей 05:46 а нет 05:46 Лол 05:46 я лесбиянка 05:47 Инквизиция! 05:47 Будешь курить? 05:47 Зачем? 05:47 Господи. Уже не вспомню твое имя. 05:47 Скрин сделал! 05:47 Нацик! 05:47 Я? 05:47 Скрин сделан! 05:47 Шучу. 05:48 мсяка прасты мина ат всиго серпдца 05:48 Бан тебе надо. 05:48 за шо 05:48 Слава Великой Германии! 05:48 За троллинг. 05:48 я не траллю 05:48 Слава СССР! 05:49 Зиг Хайл 05:49 Расстрелять! 05:49 Мсяшку расстреляй 05:49 Она это любит :3 05:49 Тебя надо, тебя. 05:49 Она это не любит. 05:49 А как-же Мсяшка? 05:49 Как ты мог про нее забыть 9(99 05:50 Я тебя расстреляю! 05:50 Расстилять, как гаварил мой лутшый друк стален! 05:50 Мси, Уважуха +150 05:53 Im back ! 05:54 Wat? 05:54 Здарова! 05:54 Прив 05:57 Шо? 05:57 ... 06:01 Ок,я выхожу из чата...Удачи вам всем ! 2014 12 14